Felicidade, Alegria e Amores Impossíveis III
by LyseSegert
Summary: Continuação da fic anterior oIo se veste de um pseudo ursinho carinhoso e ataca os indefesos cavaleiros de ouro ÇÇO q MdM e Misty farão para impedir essa bolinha rosa saltitante?Umas pinceladas Yaoi 3


WEEEEEEE \o/  
Eu não morri 8DD #olha pra MdM com cara de malvado# Não morri... AINDA 8Dv

Cavaleiros não é meu 8D Nem ursinhos carinhosos 8DD Nem Meu Querido Pônei 8D Nem Barbie 8DD

Ações entre #weeeee#  
Pensamentos entre "Weeeeeee"

Felicidade, Alegria e Amores Impossíveis -III

Mascara da Morte e Misty saem correndo a escadaria Áries - Touro chegando lá visualizam um monte de trevos felizes

MMC : oO Que porcaria de trevos são essas?  
Misty : Acho que seeeei O.O #aponta um arco íris que envolvia Aldebaram deixando visível apenas uma perna e um braço#  
MMC : VIXE! O-O Misty: UIIIIIII QUE MÁGICOOOOOOO '.'s é o arco íris transportador.  
MMC: Que poha é essa? ¬¬ Misty: é a máquina de teleporte dos ursinhos '.'s MMC: Puxa! Acho que o Deba ficou preso OO

No Reino do Carinho...

Vovó: e então... Ali Babá.  
Sonho: Vovó... oo Vovó: Sim, Sonho?  
Sonho: Olha só... tem um braço ali OO #aponta#  
Coração: e umm olho lá oO # chuta o olho#  
Vovó: AIMEUDEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS T.T

Misty e MMC deixaram Deba intalado na máquina msm... e correram até gêmeos lá viram algo mto, mas mto, mto, mto, mto, mto, mto, mto, mto... #apanha# Tá, já deu pra entender a intensidade OO Muito bizarro OO

Saga e Kannon vestidos de Pequeno Pônei (Droga Y.Y Eu só lembro da Bebê Lacinho e da Bebê Fitinha), Saga de Bebê Lacinho e Kannon de Bebê Fitinha...

MMC: Droga OO Vcs dois viraram eguinhas pocotó já:

Algo muitoooooooooooooooooo...ooooo estranho acontece e Saga relincha Oo Kannon e Saga relicham novamente e vem galopando a trote pra cima de Misty e MMC

Misty: OMG OO MMC: CORRE, LAGARTIXAAAAAAAA

Os dois saem correndo, só se livram dos Gêmeos-Pocotó quando entram na casa de Câncer

MMC: Essa...foi... por pouco... OO Misty: Ai, i-i Um deles deu um coice no meu bumbum MMC: se cata U.U Misty: Dá um beijinho pra sarar? ;3 MMC: #chuta Misty longe o fazendo cair na casa de Leão#

MMC vai andando tranquilamente até a casa de Leão, chegando lá se vê num jardim cheio de corações oo

MMC: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH OO Misty: Fofo, né? x3

Aioria chega miando e fazendo poses que nem a Orgulhosa Oo (aquela gatinha metida que inunda a Floresta dos Leão Valente)

MMC: Ihhhh... esse aí soltou a franga, opa! a gata, vambora, lagartixa oo #MMC instintivamente pega Misty pela mão (uiii ;3)#

Na casa de Virgem, não encontram ninguém oo Nem na casa de Libra oO Nem na de Escorpião 8DD Nem na de Sagitário.  
Mas chegando em Capricórnio...

MMC: não acredito... O.O SHURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...AAAAAAAAA

Ele vê Shura vestido de Branca de neve deitado numa cama feliz 8D

Misty: Uia, é sua chance, um beijo de amor acor--...

MMC nem espera Misty terminar e agarra Shura num beijo quente 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Misty: Uia, tava com fome, heim? ;D Shura: Ai... que gosto de pastel de siri... x.x MASCARAAAAAAAAAAA oo MMC: Shushu i-i

Os dois se abraçam 8D MIsty sai arrastando MMC pela gola da blusa Misty: Deixem a Novela das oito pra depois u.u MMC: Tchau, môr... Me liga  
Shura: Pó deixa ;D Misty: revira os olhos Depois eu e o Io que somos beeshas

Na Casa de Aquário, eles vêem tudo que nunca sonharam em ver 8DDD Shaka vestido de Barbie 8D Kamus de Midge (no mangá ele é ruivo... Duh uû)  
e Milo de Skipper 8D Todos os três dormindo :3 Kamus estava deitado no chão, que estava coberto por florzinhas miúdas, com Shaka abraçado no seu braço direito e Milo no seu braço esquerod

MMC: Acordamos eles? oo Misty: Nah, eles tão gostando... #aponta o sorriso maldoso de Milo, o sorriso envergonhado de Shaka e as bochechas vermelhas de Kamus x3#

Do nada, ouvem um grito... "SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

MMC: AIMEUDEUS OO O Io atacou o Aphro O.O Misty: "Tomara que aquele coiso morra u.u"

Chegando lá, vêem Io com um macacão (sabe aquela roupa do Shun? u.u essa. só que umas 4x mais larga e rosa bebê 8D) rosa e largão. com uma blusa preta justinha no corpo e com o cabelo rosa dividido em duas tranças

Io: Tio Mistyyyy Y.Y #abraça Misty#  
Misty: O que foi, Io? i.i Io: Aquele monstro... Tentou... tentou...tentou... . desmaia  
Misty: #olha pra Aphrodite que acabara de aparecer com um sorriso maldoso e cruel# O que fez com meu sobrinho? Oo Aphrodite: As rosas são flores belas, mas possuem espinhos para se defenderem... No caso das minhas, um perfume tão mortal que mesmo que só seja aspirado por poucos segundos, pode causar uma morte lenta e dolorosa.  
Misty: maldito O.ó MMC: ... Humn... Melhor curarmos o menino, não acha, Misty?  
Misty: Pode crêr... O Juliam saberá o que fazer oo Aphrodite: Quer dizer... que vc tá do lado dessa biba loira e dessa bolinha rosa saltitante e não do meu, Carlinho? T.T MMC: Carlinho é a mãe. u.u

Os dois saem da casa de peixes levando Io consigo... Aphrodite fica parado que nem estátua incrédulo...

(Continua... 8DD) 


End file.
